fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Borracho and Ebiro Doven
|name = Borracho Doven |kanji = 酔っぱらい消す |romaji = Borracho Doven |race = Human |birthday = September 9th |age = 31 |gender = Male |height = 7'6' |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = C |affiliation = Sentinels|previous affiliation = Tower of Heaven |occupation = Assassin of the Sentinels |previous occupation = Tower of Heaven, Slave, Experiment |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Heavenly Palace |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Ebrio Doven (Older Twin Brother, Merged) |alias = Ochita (落ちた, Fallen) Futagoza (双子座, Gemini) Igirisu (英国, The Union) |magic = Teleportation Sword Magic Guns Magic Light Magic Darkness Magic |weapons = Dual Magic Guns Metallic Wings Dual Swords}} Borracho Doven, along with his brother, Ebiro Doven, are members of the secret order, the Sentinels. Once they were slaves as children, force to construct the R-System or Tower of Heaven before and after Jellal's takeover. Around that time various experiments were done to them due to their noticable dormant dark powers. The results were that Ebiro lost his body and it and his soul merged with Borracho's body, along with their magical powers, all the while making Borracho's body the dominant form. However, to their horror, niether brothers could speak with each other. Sometime after the Tower of Heaven's destruction and Jellal's defeat at Natus Dragneel's hands, Borracho managed to escape and was later on recruited into the Sentinels. To this day they still search for some way to speak with one another. Appearance Personality Borracho is a very complicated young man due to the incident several years ago. Because of the experiment, Ebiro's soul actually merged with Borracho's soul, creating a new entity as well as two different personalities, similar to Brain/Zero. Because of this the brothers can't communicate with each other, something that greatl affects both of them. Borracho, otherwise the "public face" of the twins, is calm and emotionless, rarely showing any signs of feelings such as happiness, saddness, confusion or even anger. Whenever talking he speaks in a plain yet intimidating voice, void of emotions that makes the opponent nervous and is always focused on the task at hand. The only time he reacts in emotions is when it concerns his brother or the current position the two are in. In those moments he either shows a grieving side, due to the fact he can never truly be with Ebiro or in anger if someone threatens his brother (which is suppose to be when he himself is threatened). In that case he shows an uncharastic amount of rage and can become quite ruthless. Ebiro is the opposite of Borracho in this way. Whereas his younger brother is less incline to show emotions as well as react to them, Ebiro has no problems of showing how he feels as well as acting to them, meaning he has many emotional outbursts. Like Borracho, Ebiro reacts violently and protective of his younger brother when their shared body is in danger. The reason is that to Ebiro, the loss of the body would mean the loss of his brother, something he can't accept, a sign that he cares more about Borracho's welfare then his own. He also grieves a lot due to the fact that neither can communicate with the other. Besides the fact that neither can talk with one another, neither brothers seem upset by the fact that they share one body. To them, it is like a dream come true since they have always been so close since childhood. And now they can make up for the others faults: Where Borracho has a weak body, Ebiro can use his more stronger body to protect Borracho as well as utlize Borracho's great magical powers to make up for his more weaker magical powers. Some traits the two share besides that is their devoted love for one another. Where Borracho would follow and help his older brother no matter how much strain it put on his body, Ebiro would devote his heart, soul and flesh to protect his physcially weaker younger brother. Also as explained before, both react angrily and overprotective when the other is in danger. They also seem to both like ramen. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers:Borracho always had a large amount of magic even as a child. So much that he had trouble controlling it and it weakened his body, similar to Ultear's problem when she was just a child. However now that he has merged with his brother and has grown, he no longer has problems with his magic affecting his body, though he must wear special gear in order restrain his great magical powers, a testament of how strong he is. In fact Wahrheit Altiorem, the leader of the Sentinels as well as being the strongest, has claimed that in the event that Borracho ever lost control of his powers, it would take all fourteen other members of the Sentinels to keep it back before it caused major damage to not just Borracho but his surroundings too. Both brother's magic appears differently, which usually confuses their opponents into thinking that one switched with the other. Borracho's magical aura has a dark shadowy phantom like appearance while Ebiro's is the exact opposite, having a white-silver like color appearance to it instead. Expert Sharpshooter:The skills in the art with guns is mainly Borracho's skill. He has shown impressive marksmanship with both his real arms and the mechanical ones attached to his mechanical wings. Even if the target is moving so fast that a regular human being couldn't keep up, to Borracho the person would appear to be moving slow as a snail, a sign of how great his marksmanship is. Before they were merged, Borracho believed that with this skill he could help his brother Ebiro better by covering his more close-combat fighting brother. Expert Swordsmanship:This skill is Ebiro's area of expertise, one he is quite good at. His skills with two swords, combined with his supernatural physical abilities make Ebiro a dangerous opponent to face. He even claims to have even once leave a cut on Ferus when said mad was using his Ferrum Eques a magic where a person's skin becomes something that's strong then steel. Ebiro learned the art of the sword in order to protect his brother and thus had been training in it since a young age. Incredible Speed :Among all of Ebiro's inhuman physical aspects, his speed is the greatest, so much that sometimes he can move from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Even those who use speed-related magic are hard pressed when facing against Ebiro's speed. Incredible Strength Incredible Durability Incredible Endurance Keen Intellect Magical Abilities Guns Magic Sword Magic Darkness Magic Light Magic Teleportation Category:Primarch11 Category:Sentinels Category:Males Category:S-Class Mage Category:Characters Category:Former slaves